Blood: the huntress becomes the hunted
by Mr. Antichrist superstar
Summary: Two years after the events of the 2009 live action movie blood: the last vampire, Saya is looking for Alice. Together they go on a crusade against the bloodsuckers and come across old enemies and new friends. A Saya/Alice fanfiction.


blood: the huntress becomes the hunted

chapter one

Tokyo - Japan 1972

'It all started two years ago. We had a new girl in our class. Her name was Saya Otonashi. I was immediately intrigued by her. Her eyes where dark and mysterious, just like her appearance. She immediately took the attention of Linda and Sharon, the two school bully's. It turned out they were vampires, and so did Mr. Powel, the gym teacher.

Before I knew it, I was chased by hordes of vampires. Saya saved my life, she slayed them all, whiteout even breaking a sweat. A little later, my father was killed by members of the council, the secret organisation Saya worked for. He, my father, was investigating the council, because they were at his base, disguised as CIA agents. They wanted to kill me to, because i knew about them. Yet again, Saya protected me, turning her back against the council. When she was mortally wounded, i offered some of my blood to save her life. I figured she was a vampire her self. Or at least half. I made her promise to remembers she is human. That night we had created a bond, a special friendship. The next morning, when we were on our way, our truck was ran out of a cliff by a vampire, Saya killed him, and saved my life again. But never the less, our truck crashed. When we woke up, we were in ancient Japan. Onigen showed up, she turned out to be Saya's mother. She knocked me unconscious, and when i woke up again, i was in an ambulance. I have never seen Saya again since.'

Alice Mckee was talking to her psychiatrist. Since her encounter with those vampires two years ago, Alice was locked up in an asylum somewhere near the Kanto air base. 'You don't believe me, do you?' She said, looking at his face. 'Look alice', Dr. Johnson said. 'I know you had a hard time since your father died, it is very common for people to escape into their fantasies. But you have to understand that it is dangerous to lose yourself. You could lose all sense of reality.' 'But it's all true', Alice insisted. 'All right, let's have a break for now. We'll talk again next week.' Alice was escorted back to her room. She was sitting on her bed, thinking about Saya. What would she be doing now?

Meanwhile in Tokyo, a black haired woman was standing on the rooftops, holding a katana in her hand. She was watching over the city, as she saw Three men walking into a bar. All three were dressed in black, wearing hats. 'The council' She whispered.

In the bar, the three men walked trough a door to the backroom, where they met an old man, better known as The Elder. 'We have found her', one of them said. 'She is in an asylum just outside Tokyo.' 'We are making plans to get her out of there, and when we have her, we will find Saya as well.' The Elder looked at the man, and than he said 'very good, Saya has become a danger. She already killed two of us, we need to get rid of her. That girl, Alice, will make a good bate.'

A few hours later, Saya was walking trough the streets when she met one of the members of the council. She pulled him in a dark alley, and pushed him against the wall. She draw her sword, and putted it against his throat. 'Where is she?' Saya hissed. 'Where is Alice?' 'I have no idea what you're talking about' said the man. Saya pushed her sword closer against his throat. 'I heard you talking about her, i know that you know where she is.' The man looked at her and laughed. 'If i don't tell you what i know, you'll kill me. And if i do tell you, you'll let me live, and we will find you, and kill you.' Saya looked back, and smiled: 'no, i have a better idea' she said. 'If you tell me, i'll kill you fast and painless, if you don't tell me, i'll torture you, and leave you for the bloodsuckers to be eaten.' Then she took his fingers, and broke them. He screamed in pain. 'You can do all you want, i won't tell you.' He screamed. After that, Saya kicked him between his legs. 'All right, i'll tell you' He said while he was screaming in pain. The man told her everything he knew. After that, Saya cut his arm and said that he had to go back to the others, and tell them that she will wait for them.

Two weeks later.

Alice was sitting in the lounge room of the institution. Thinking about her past. Maybe they were right, maybe she was just imagining things. How else could you end up in Ancient Japan all of a sudden? And when they found her at the car wreck, she was all alone, no sign of Saya. She snapped out of her train of thought when she was called in for therapy. Here she was introduced to her new psychologist, Dr. Edwards. Dr. Edwards sat down, and invited Alice to do the same. 'Now, tell me, Alice', he said. 'How do you feel lately?' 'I don't know.' She said. 'Nobody believes me, they all think I'm crazy. How would you feel?' Dr. Edwards looked at her. 'I know how that feels, and i know that it may be difficult. Certainly after all you've been trough.' Alice sat there, a little annoyed. 'I'm not gonna tell my story again. I have told it a hundred times before. You won't believe me anyway, you'll just say I'm crazy, just like the rest of the shrinks that I had.' Dr. Edwards looked over his glasses, and smiled. 'No, that's not what I'm gonna do. I believe you, every word. In fact, I was hoping you could help me. You see, we are looking for Saya as well.' 'What do you mean, "we"?' Said Alice surprised. 'The council, I guess you heard about us.' Dr. Edwards grinned at her. 'Why are you looking for her?' She asked. 'For two reasons. One, she killed two of our agents, and wounded one of them. And second, she killed Onigen, the vampire queen. So there is a good chance Saya has become their new queen. We have to find her, before it's to late. And you will help us.' 'No, I don't believe you. Saya would never do something like that.' 'How do you know? She is half vampire after all.'

Three other men walked in to the room, and suggested that Alice walked with them. She was escorted out of the building, officially to be taken to another facility. She was putted into a car with the other men. Then they left. After half an hour, when they were on the open road trough the woods, Saya stood there. Her sword in her hand. The car stopped, and the men and alice stepped out of the car. 'Ah, Saya' Said Dr. Edwards, who seemed to be the leader. 'You're just in time. We have something you might like.' And when he said that, he grabbed Alice's arm. 'Let her go!' Said Saya. 'No.' Edwards responded. 'If you want her to stay alive, you'll have to surrender. lay down your sword.' Saya looked at Alice, and did what she was told. 'No, don't do it!' Alice yelled. 'It's a trap!' 'Shut up.' Edwards yelled. 'Now, slowly come over here, halfling.' Saya did what they told her. When she arrived, one of the men took her arms, and putted them behind her back, wanting to cuff her. At that moment, Saya kicked them, broke free, slammed them to the ground and kicked Edwards in the face and broke his neck. Alice stood there, looking at the short fight. Still amazed by Saya's power. She was so fast that the men barely saw what was happening. They where no match for her, before they realized what was going on, they where dead. When the agents of the council where beaten, Saya and Alice where looking at each other. Alice embraced Saya, and whispered 'I missed you, I missed you so much.' Saya didn't know what to do at first, but she eventually put her arms around Alice as wel, returning the hug. 'I… missed you to.' She sighed. The two girls hid the bodies in the woods beside the road. After that, Saya tossed the key's to Alice. 'You drive.' She said. They stepped into the car, and drove away. Alice, looked at Saya And couldn't believe her eyes. This mysterious girl, her friend with whom she had that great adventure, the proof she wasn't crazy, that her past was real, was sitting next to her. It has been two years, and Saya had come back for her. She had saved her once again. They where together, after all that time. Alice finally felt happy again. Her friend was back.

End of chapter one.


End file.
